


Liberation Year

by theserotoningirlwrites



Category: DnD - Fandom, loosely based off of a campaign dont get me wrong, original stuff - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theserotoningirlwrites/pseuds/theserotoningirlwrites
Summary: An adventuring party with no memories of each other join forces to fight against a wave of demons taking over the land.Heartbreak, stupidity, and hijinks will ensue.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Liberation Year

_ The forest was quiet. This wasn’t unusual given the time of day, most creatures had decided to settle in for some rest. It was peaceful. The sun’s rays created a halo around a group of deer. The herd was calm and resting. They had decided to take a break deep in the woods, unaware of the two elves that watched over them. _

_ One was a lovely green hue, long hair braided back with daisies scattered throughout. In one hand he held a bow and in the other an arrow. He wore a simple tunic and pants. His feet were bare. His eyes were scanning the herd, desperate to find the one deer that stood out from the rest. _

_ “Have you found her yet?” The other elf asked, her skin was apricot and her hair flowed freely. Her eyes had a more golden hue and they seemed to glimmer with mischief. She had a staff tied to her back and various daggers on her belt. She wore a dress with a half jacket to cover her arms. _

_ “Not yet,” The male elf answered,”Be patient Morrigan.” _

_ Morrigan huffed in response before sighing softly and going back to the deer she was looking for.  _

_ The deer in question was a mystery to the two elves, it’s fur was a beautiful golden color and it almost seemed to glow. Originally, the two had sought to capture it at first, only to fail repeatedly. The only option they had left was to track the deer down and harvest it. It wasn’t the best solution, but it would work.  _

_ Suddenly, a flash of gold caught her eye. _

_ “Damian! There it is!” She whisper yelled, struggling to keep her excitement in check.  _

_ “Shhhhh!” Damian was quick to shush the younger elf as he quickly scanned around for the deer. Finding it, he began to ready his bow. Then, he got an idea. _

_ “Morrigan, come here. Take the bow, you need to practice your aim.” _

_ Morrigan’s eyes widened and she quickly tried to come up with a reason not to take the bow. Before she could say anything, Damian had put the bow in her hands and was helping her string it. _

_ “Just relax. I won’t let you miss since you’re still struggling.” _

_ The two stood up, Damian helping Morrigan keep the bow steady. She was nervous and a slight shake had crept into her hands. She didn’t want to mess up all their hard work. _

_ “Breathe, Morrigan. Breathe.” He said gently,”Keep your eyes on the deer.” _

_ She took a deep breath in and focused on the golden deer.  _

_ The deer had noticed them by now and was staring at them. _

_ Morrigan released the bowstring and the arrow met it’s the target. _

_ The forest turned silent. _

_ The silence felt like a scream. _

**~~~~~~**

Morrigan bolted up in the small cot she was laying in, moving too fast for the small space and falling out of it. She hit the hard floor of the deck and was imminently met with confusion. Where was she? What had happened? What was going on?

The floor suddenly rocked and she realized she was on a boat. 

Then there was banging on the side of the hull.

“Wake up!” A voice yelled from outside, ”The ship is starting to sink!” 

She stood up and brushed herself off. She tried to recall the closest memory she had and found that she remembered being thrown into this world after killing that deer. She remembered Cluto and Nalith, the couple that had taken care of her after she had refused to take care of herself. Then it was blank. There was nothing else that led up to this point.

She felt water brush up against her ankles and decided that it would be best to find the exit of the ship now. She left the small room and looked around for a while, finally finding the stairs that led up to the main deck. She quickly climbed up and saw that there was a small group on the beach. She swung one leg over the rail and then the other before jumping off the small boat and into the sand.

She smoothed out her skirt and adjusted her top. She flipped her hair over her shoulder before approaching the group.

There was a black-haired, well-built man. He had on a leather harness with a small jewel in the middle and an overcoat that went down to his calves. His hands were bandaged and small blots of blood peeked through, showing that the wounds underneath were still healing. 

To his left was a pale blue, air genasi wearing a bright yellow turtle neck and a navy blue vest. His hair was fluffy and blue like the rest of him. He has a flower necklace and black pants. He seemed to be just as confused as Morrigan felt.

In the middle of the group was an extremely tall bearded man. He was wearing a fancy overcoat and was carrying a large walking stick. He had salt and pepper hair that was combed over and appeared to be explaining something to the whole group. 

To his right was a tortoiseshell tabaxi. The cat was fiddling with a knife as he listened, green eyes focused intently on the man talking. He was wearing a tight fitted black turtleneck tank top and plain tan pants. He was barefoot and had a satchel over his shoulder.

To the tabaxi’s right was a Shadar-kai. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a halter harness, golden cuff bracelets adorned his wrists. He had a purple half cloak around his shoulders and a golden belt and chain. His pants were also purple with black thigh-high boots with goldens clasps on them.

“Hello! It appears I’ve lost all memory to how I got here so if you people could enlight me, that’d be great.” She smiled warmly at the group.

“Oh finally! An elf is the last one ready, per usual.” The man with the salt and pepper hair stated simply and looked around at the group.

Morrigan rolled her eyes at that and glanced around the group. Upon closer inspection the genasi, black-haired man and shadar-kai all had piercings. The tabaxi also had a cut on his right ear. 

“As I was saying, you all have no memory of what happened to you or what brought you here correct?” He asked the group before continuing, ”To catch you all up to speed, you all belong to an adventuring group that serves the kingdom. The court wizard ripped a hole between this world and the dark dimension which caused demons to flood through the castle. The queen was found on this boat with you all and claimed that you had protected her up until this point. The king is missing now though. I’ve worked with the royal family for generations now and as much as I trust the queen, I don’t trust you.”

The group was silent. 

Morrigan was confused as she tried to piece together the story being told to her. She opened her mouth to speak but the black-haired human beat her to it.

“So what you’re telling me is that we all know each other but can’t remember each other? And that we’re connected to the royals? That sounds like bullshit to me.” He said and crossed his arms, brown eyes glaring at the other man.

“Well, that's what I’ve been told. Truth to tell, I’ve never seen you people before. I’m only going off of what the Queen said.” He simply replied while pulling out a map. The rattle of a carriage was heard in the distance and the man started to look anxious. 

“That’s my cue to wrap things up. I need you all to find this artifact for me. The location is on this map. When you find it, come back here and I will retrieve you. Consider this a test.” He turns to walk away after handing the map to the Shadar-kai, ”Oh and, try not to die out there. Thanks to the Wizard the world is now starting to overflow with demons.” 

“Wait, what about civilians?” Morrigan was quick to ask. Her mind had turned towards the various people she and her parents had helped. They weren’t just left alone to be defenseless, were they?

“The ones that have escaped the slaughter are back at the camp. If you survive this mission, I will take you there.” The man explained simply. He seemed to be in a hurry now. He started to leave again but was interrupted once more.

“Sir, what do we call you?” The air genasi spoke up.

“You can call me Odin. Odin Atwood.” Odin bowed and then left, this time with no interruptions.

The group sat in silence dor a couple of seconds before the Shadar-kai unrolled the map. He started to look over it without a second thought.

“So…” Morrigan attempted to break the silence.

“So…” The black-haired man echoed her.

“So…” The air genasi repeated.

“So…” The tabaxi continued and put his knife away.

“My name is Nygo Myurden and the path we need to take is that way.” The Shadar-kai said and started to walk to where he indicated. 

“Oh, well, I’m Morrigan. It’s a pleasure to meet all of you!” The elf said quickly and followed behind Nygo, trying to look over the much taller elf’s shoulder at the map.

It was to no avail because she was too short.

“You can call me Tobias Heatwat.” The black-haired male chimed in and joined the moving group.

“I’m Zenris Lee!” The air genasi said and excitedly walked to the group.

“My name is Kobe Kuruka.” The tabaxi added and also joined the group.

“Well…” Morrigan glanced at the group around her,”This should be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tobias = Risotto
> 
> Morrigan= ?
> 
> Zenris= Bapi
> 
> Kobe= Kitten
> 
> Nygo= Edgy Bastard


End file.
